A Love so True
by archguy
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, but does Harry feel the same?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, this is my first fan fic, so let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters have been created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and belong to her not me.  
  
  
  
It was the summer before Ginny's sixth year. She was lying on her bed dreaming of a certain somebody. This certain somebody happened to be just up the stairs from her. Harry Potter had come over for the summer, just like he had for the past six summers. Every summer he would come over, and Ginny would just die. She loved him with all her heart. Every time she would see him her cheeks would get so red that she would run and hide. Her knees buckled, and she felt week when he was around. This was much more than just a silly crush, no this was much more serious. There was passion in her heart, and she longed to be able to hold him in her arms, to kiss his lips, and never ever let go. But could Harry ever feel the same?  
  
Harry was in bed on the top floor of the Burrow. He couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about Ginny. Every time he closed his eyes she was there. He desperately wished that when he opened them she would still be there. It had taken him four years to notice her, four long years. Harry loved her. He loved everything about her. The long flowing red hair, the beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't stop dreaming about her. Dreams of them getting married and living happily ever after. He had a burning desire to be with her. To hold her, love her, and never ever let go. But there was a problem. Harry didn't know what Ron would say. Would he be ok with him dating Ginny? He decided he didn't care what Ron thought, he knew that him and Ginny were meant to be together and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
Ginny woke with a start. She rolled over and almost screamed. "Hey Ginny," Harry whispered. "Hey Harry." She didn't know what to do; the boy of her dreams was lying right next to her. She knew she was turning red, but she didn't care. Harry just lay there looking into her eyes. She couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the boy who took up all of her thoughts and dreams. That beautiful smile, those sparkling green eyes. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. And then the most wonderful thing happened. Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Ginny. Such a passionate kiss. She didn't want to stop, this was a dream come true. As they stopped kissing Harry looked at her and smiled. Then for the rest of the night they just laid there; Ginny in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry just lay there all night, not able to sleep. His heart kept beating fast, and he still had butterflies in his stomach. He just kept looking at her, and thinking how could he have been so blind for so long. She was so beautiful. He had always cared for her before, but not this way. He finally knew what love was. As he caressed her hair, she slowly woke up. They laid there and looked in each others eyes. This truly was all he was waiting for.  
  
Ginny was so happy. She didn't want to leave his arms. She felt protected, and loved, and she didn't want him to leave. Not for one minute. She cherished every second of his being there holding her close to him. She couldn't think of any other way she would have rather spent the night.  
  
Harry couldn't move. As he lay there he dreamed of the day when he could see Ginny in a beautiful dress walking down the aisle. How she would look ravishing and take his breath away. Ron would hand him the ring, and he would gently slip it on her finger while whispering, "I love you Ginny."  
  
Then Ginny would turn and get Harry's ring from Hermione and slowly put the ring on his hand while whispering, "I love you too Harry." Then they would forget about everybody there and passionately kiss. The world would stop and Harry and Ginny would just stare into each other's eyes. Then in a rush, Harry and Ginny both woke up. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
  
  
"I just had the most wonderful dream," whispered Ginny.  
  
"Me too," replied Harry. "Lets hear yours first."  
  
Ginny started blushing, "You don't want to hear it."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"All right then," she said while taking in a huge breath. "It was our wedding day," she was blushing violently now. "I was in a beautiful white dress, and Hermione was there.she was my maid of honor. We were at the Burrow, because the wedding was going to be outside. It was a gorgeous day out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As Hermione started to walk up to the stage dad had built, I started to get really nervous. Butterflies were welling up in my stomach and all I could think about was that I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. Then the music changed and it was my turn to start walking. Daddy took my arm, turned and looked at me and told me he loved me and then a tear started down his cheek. I gave him a big hug and then we started to walk. Every step I took I kept on getting more and more nervous, until finally I was up on stage. Then dad kissed me and went to sit by mum."  
  
Harry was smiling from ear to ear. "What happened next?"  
  
"Well," Ginny started. "We were standing there just staring into each others eyes. Then you started saying your vows. Then Ron handed you the ring, and you slowly slipped it over my finger and said I love you. Then I started saying my vows. Hermione handed me your ring, and I slipped it on your finger and said I love you more. Then we ki---." Right at the moment Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny. At that moment she melted in his arms and she wished he would never stop kissing her.  
  
"Like that," he asked.  
  
".Yeah," she said. "Just like that.. then I woke up." She got quiet after that and just sat there looking at Harry. Oh how she wished her dream was real. It was the best dream she ever had, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. "Ok," she said. "I told you mine, now it's your turn."  
  
"I don't need to," said Harry quietly while caressing her face.  
  
"And why not," questioned Ginny.  
  
"Because, it was exactly like yours."  
  
Ginny just looked at Harry and smiled. "Oh come on now, you mean you had the same exact dream," she said.  
  
"Well, not exactly," he replied. "I was standing next to Ron saying how I couldn't wait for you to get up here. Of course he didn't really care what I was saying because at that time Hermione started walking down the aisle. He grabbed me and said, "isn't she beautiful?" I said sure Ron, whatever."  
  
Ginny started giggling, "You mean Ron actually thought Hermione was beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't care about Hermione, because at that moment you started to walk up the aisle. You were so beautiful Ginny, all I could do was stare at you and smile." Ginny started to blush again when Harry said that. "You were wearing a lovely white dress, and I turned to Ron and told him how breathtakingly beautiful you looked. He looked rather disgusted muttering something about how that was his sister. Then after what seemed like a century you were standing right beside me and we started to say our vows. After we exchanged vows and rings, we kissed. At that moment everything around us seemed to stop. All I could think about was you. I saw visions of us in the future, growing old together as our love only grew stronger. Then I woke up."  
  
Just as he was leaning in to give Ginny a kiss, she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Oh no, it's 8:30. We're supposed to go to Diagon Alley today to shop. Everybody's probably up by now." The door slowly open and it was Ron. "Ginny have you seen Har-ry."  
  
Both Ginny and Harry just sat there stunned and a little embarrassed. How was Harry going to explain this? Before he came he made up his mind that he didn't care what Ron was going to say, but all of his courage had left him at the moment and Ron just stood there staring from Harry to Ginny, and back to Harry. He didn't know what to think. A million questions ran through his mind, but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to start trying to explain what was happening, but he thought it best to not talk about it in front of Ginny. He knew how upset Ron could get. So all he managed was a feeble "Hi-ya Ron." 


End file.
